Potion Master's Ward
by brontefan
Summary: Harry is in need of a new guardian for the summer after the state of his living conditions are revealed. Snape is appointed the job. He is the best candidate after all... right? Warning: Will mention abuse by the Dursleys.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this story it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling... I just enjoy coming up with scenarios for the characters to play out. :)

This is my first fic that I have posted. I write them all the time I just don't ever have the guts to post them... I honestly don't think they are very good but decided to post this one after some encouragement from a friend. Please forgive any grammatical errors.

This is set at the end of first year. Will eventually end up with Snape adopting Harry... There will be mentions of abuse by the Dursleys. Snape will be slightly OOC.

It will change between Snape and Harry's POV.

* * *

"Absolutely not! That brat is not staying with me for the summer. Is it not enough that I deal with dunderheads all term? Now you try to hoist one off on me for the summer!"

I scowled at the meddling old coot standing in front of me with that damn twinkle in his eye.

"Severus I'm afraid I have no choice. He can not return to his relatives; their treatment of him leaves much to be desired. You made a promise to protect him!"

"Yes to protect him, not allow him to move into my home."

"Please, Severus. Do it for Lily."

Damn. Of course he would use my weakness. He might as well have brought the boy in to plead with me with those bloody green eyes. Green eyes that taunted me from a face that looked like James Potter.

"Even if I were to agree what makes you think Potter would?"

Albus sighed," You two must get past your differences. I will leave it up to you to tell Harry where he will be going this summer. This is not up for negotiation."

"Very well but he will live by my rules. I will not have any interference."

Clearly Albus was expecting that answer because he merely smiled, nodded, and then left leaving me alone in my office.

I groaned, "How the bloody hell do I get myself into stuff like this? Oh yeah, I made the brilliant decision to join the Dark Lord and now must atone for my mistakes. Right… Now I remember…"

Silence met my declaration. I had no choice. There was no other option for the boy or me. I would take care of him to the best of my abilities, never mind that he is a miniature James Potter. It was the least I could do. How was I going to tell him, though? If it was under normal circumstances I would enjoy tormenting him with this knowledge, however, under such conditions as the ones I found myself currently in I could not bring myself to do that. If he was to live with me he had to trust me and I didn't want him to think that he would receive the same treatment as he did while with his relatives. With patience on my part maybe we could make this work. Putting on my usual facade I stepped out of my office and headed in the direction of the infirmary. Due to his recent foolhardy adventure Mr. Potter had found himself under Poppy's care. We would have to have a talk about his Gryffindor tendencies. Poppy met me at the door.

"Severus, do you need something?"

"Not from you," I drawled," I need to have a word with Mr. Potter."

"I will not have you provoking my patient Severus Snape."

I sneered," My mere presence seems to do that to most students Poppy. I will do my very best but the information I bring will be distressing to him."

Poppy glared at me. I scowled back; I was the master at the art of glaring, an art form I had carefully crafted over my years of teaching.

"Albus has appointed me as his guardian for the summer. It will be best if I tell him now so that he may have a few weeks to grow accustomed to the idea."

"Perhaps you should wait a few more days, Severus."

"Poppy, Albus will be here tomorrow with the temporary guardianship papers. I will not sign them without Har- Mr. Potter's knowledge."

"His friends are visiting with him right now."

I grinned devilishly.

"I can assure you that Granger and Weasley will flee as soon as the greasy git of the dungeon appears. Gryffindor courage and loyalty only goes so far."

Poppy admonished me with a playful slap.

"Severus you must not persist in tormenting the children."

"I have a part to play Poppy. My role as a spy must be protected therefore I must keep up an appearance of evil death eater. Being the greasy git or, my personal favorite, dungeon bat, is a role I must play."

The tone of my voice was slightly bitter; I was not an easy person to get along with but I was not as sadistic as my students liked to believe.

"Very well, but do not stay long. Mr. Potter needs his rest."

"Yes, rest he could have been getting if the other two thirds of the golden trio did not feel the need to visit him."

My sarcastic comment was met with a rebuking slap to the back of my head.

"Honestly Poppy sometimes you treat me like a first year."

I strode away, trying to avoid another slap. I approached the bed that Weasley and Granger hovered over. Harry's smaller than average form lay on the bed. He smiled at something Miss Granger said causing me to almost smile as well. I schooled my face and steeped up to the foot of the bed.

"How touching. A friendly reunion of the golden trio; what a very Hufflepuff moment. As much as I loathe interrupting it, I need a word with Mr. Potter."

Not surprisingly Granger and Weasley didn't put up much of a fight; they did send him a sympathetic look to his pleading one. After they exited the infirmary I spoke.

"Mr. Potter I have something of the utmost importance to tell you."

-HP-

I lay on the bed trying not to appear scared. I had defeated Voldemort but yet my potions professor left me trembling in fear.

"Professor?"

"After Poppy performed a scan to assess the damage caused by your idiotic adventure she discovered signs of injuries that are very old, dating to right before you came to Hogwarts. The injuries did not heal properly."

I neither confirmed nor denied this. I had learned long ago not to tell about anything that might hurt the Dursley's image.

"You may not with so say anything but I will say that we have spoken to your relatives. After being persuaded by means that I can not impart they revealed what had caused your injuries. You will not be returning to them."

This prompted me to speak.

"If I don't go there where will I go?"

-SS-

Harry's worried voice met my ears. It didn't surprise me that he had noting to say about his injuries. At his age I too had remained silent.

"Ah, now we get to the question whose answer will bring you the most distress. The Headmaster has appointed me as your temporary guardian for the summer. You will be residing with me."

-HP-

My heart rate sped up. I would be going from one hell to another. How could Dumbledore consider Snape as my guardian? He would torment me all summer. I could hear the taunts now, most pertaining to me being like my arrogant father. Despite my inner turmoil I refused to allow my emotions to show.

"Residing with you sir? But the blood wards…"

"Damn the bloody blood wards Harry! You are not safe there."

My control slightly broke with Professor Snape's obvious concern. Where had this man been all year as I was taunted in potions? Where had he been when I was five and making breakfast but not allowed to eat? When I was three and in my cupboard, terrified of the dark?

"I've managed fine for eleven years. Now I only have to return every summer until I am of age. What is the point of someone worrying now?"

-SS-

I didn't have to use Legilimens to know that Harry was getting worked up. That was understandable; Merlin knows what type of abuse he had suffered and now that someone was concerned he didn't know how to react. Anger was understandable. That question why was one that was never easily answered.

"The headmaster did not know about your treatment. I can assure you that he would have found somewhere else for you to stay had he known."

"Why do you care?"

That question caused me more pain than I cared to admit. Here, standing before me, was an eleven year old boy, the chilled of my best friend whom I tormented due to a grudge against his father. The excuse of my role as a spy had been used for revenge against a man who had protected his family with his life. Bitterness had made me blind.

"Harry, my treatment of you has been deplorable. There is no excuse for it. I will not try to excuse myself nor will I even ask for forgiveness because I do not deserve it. All I can ask is that we try to move past that and attempt to get along. I am not an easy man to live with, I will admit that, but I'm afraid neither of us has a choice. Albus is insisting."

-HP-

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Professor Snape, the dreaded potions master, was apologizing. Not only that, he was going to let me live with him. Anything would be better than the Dursleys. Perhaps Snape and I would get on just fine. I spoke my thoughts aloud without thinking.

"Ron is going to freak out."

-SS-

I tried to fight it. I tried really hard. I knew I would pay for it later but the image that was created due to Harry's words, the image of Mr. Weasley's face upon learning this information was to much for me to handle. I laughed; in fact I laughed harder than I had in years. The look on Harry's face caused me to laugh even harder. After I caught my breath I attempted to place my customary sneer on my face, a feat hard to manage due to my mirth.

"This will be our secret Mr. Potter. Do not speak of what you have just witnessed to anybody."

-HP-

I couldn't believe it; Snape was laughing and joking with me.

"They wouldn't believe me Professor even if I did reveal that information. They might think you had given me a potion or perhaps that you had been inhaling too many fumes."

"My dear Mr. Potter, the only affect of the fumes on me is seen by the state of my hair."

I smiled, who would have thought that the cranky potions master had a sense of humor?

"Well, Mr. Potter, I am under strict orders not to disturb you for long. I shall return tomorrow with the Headmaster so you may witness the signing of the temporary guardianship papers."

"May I tell my friends?"

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley may know but they must be sworn to secrecy for now. This can not be made public. I will have to treat you as I did before when we are in class. Now, rest. Poppy can be quiet a witch when one doesn't do what they are told."

-SS-

As soon I said that Poppy came out of no where and slapped me in the back of my head.

"Severus Snape! You will see an angry witch if you do not leave and allow Mr. Potter to rest."

I growled," I will leave when I am done talking to my ward."

That statement was more a retaliation than anything else; I had been about to leave, I just didn't want to give Poppy the satisfaction of thinking she had kicked me out.

"Severus…"

"Very well; Mr. Potter I will see you tomorrow. Do as Poppy tells you to."

I spun around on my heel, secretly satisfied with the way in which my cloak billowed out behind me as I walked out.

* * *

Please Review... Will try to update soon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as before... I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Sorry this one is kind of short, I wanted to end this chapter here. I promise the next will be longer. Please forgive any grammatical errors.

* * *

After Professor Snape left Madam Pomfrey soon followed him muttering about infuriating, childish potion masters. I leaned back against my pillows and contemplated how to tell Ron and Hermione about my sudden change of guardians. Hermione would take it relatively well; she would see it as an opportunity for me to get help on my school work. Ron would not see any benefits in my new situation. Five minutes before I might have had the same feelings as Ron, but not now. Not after seeing him laugh; not after his apology. I got comfortable. I expected Ron and Hermione to appear at any second. Right on cue they came rushing in.

"What did the greasy git want?"

"Ronald you should not talk about a professor like that even if it is _Professor_ Snape."

Ron snorted," You're the one who set his robes on fire."

Hermione blushed at that. I grinned, enjoying their banter. Really, they bickered like an old married couple.

"You guys won't believe it if I told you."

Hermione rolled her eyes not being able to stand not knowing.

"Harry just tell us!"

"Yeah mate," Ron joined in," do you have detention for life?"

"Not exactly..."

Hermione clearly couldn't take the suspense anymore. She was fidgeting with the ends of her hair; her eyes had a crazy glint in them. Not knowing every bit of information drove her crazy.

"Harry I will not help you with anymore History of Magic essays if you do not start to talk right away," Hermione exclaimed.

I grinned. It was time to talk. Where was a video camera when you need it?

"I won't be staying with my relatives this summer."

Ron grinned," That's great mate! Those muggles are the worst sort, but then who will you be staying with?"

"Yeah and why did Professor Snape come to tell you and not Dumbledore?"

"Well…"

Hermione interrupted me as she seemed to have an epiphany.

"Harry, you don't mean to tell me that you are going to be staying with Professor Snape do you?"

I slowly nodded my head trying to fight a grin at the horrified expression that appeared on Ron's face. Professor Snape would have gotten a kick out of it.

"Is Dumbledore crazy? You'll be eaten alive! I'm no longer going to have a best mate. The next time I see you will be when I'm chopping up your insides to brew a potion."

"Ronald, don't be ridiculous! This merely gives Harry the opportunity to get help with his summer work."

"Bloody hell Harry, you'll be doing extra school work I guarantee it!"

As amusing as I found their expected responses I couldn't help but defend Snape, after all the man was taking me in, clearly despite his wishes, for the summer.

"It won't be all that bad. Snape was decent enough when he was here a few minuets ago. In fact he apologized for how he has treated me the past year."

Not surprisingly Ron and Hermione were both speechless.

"Now, I have no choice in the matter and I am going to make the best of it. Anything will be better than the Dursleys'."

Hermione, as always, was the first to see reason.

"I'm willing to give him a chance if you are."

She nudged Ron with her elbow.

"I suppose I'm willing as well, but if he so much as threatens to harvest your organs I'll…"

Ron grunted as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

I couldn't help but grin; I had the best friends in the whole wizarding and muggle world.

"Bloody hell, does this mean you will get to call Snape by his first name?"

"Language, Mr. Weasley! Now you two need to leave Mr. Potter to his rest," Poppy appeared with a potion in hand.

"Bye Harry," Ron and Hermione chorused as they left reluctantly. I would have quite a few questions to answer.

I turned my attention to Madam Pomfrey who in turn held out a vial of a crimson liquid. I took it reluctantly.

"What is this?"

"A potion designed to give you the nutrients that you lack. It will help you gain all the vitamins you are missing. Your time with the muggles has stunted your growth slightly. This should help you catch up with your classmates."

"I don't suppose this is going to taste good?"

"I'm afraid not; bottoms up Mr. Potter."

I gagged as the potion slid down my throat. It tasted like a combination of dirty socks and vomit. I wouldn't put it past Snape to make those the main ingredients.

"You will have to take this potion every night before bed. Do not forget."

I groaned but didn't argue.

Poppy smiled and left. Not long after my eyelids grew heavy and I fell into a deep, dream filled sleep.

-SS-

I was woken from my much needed beauty sleep as someone yelled for me through my fireplace.

I grumbled under my breath as I hurried out of bed," People wonder why I'm so cranky. If I'm not doing something for Dumbledore I'm being fire called. At least the Dark Lord hasn't returned. He won't be too happy when I can't answer his summons because I just couldn't find time on my calendar."

I hurriedly put on my outer robes. It wouldn't do for whoever it was to see me in my pajamas. I stepped into my living room to see Poppy's head sticking out of my fireplace.

"Severus, hurry; Harry is having a nightmare and I can't rouse him."

I grabbed some floo powder.

"Move so I can step through."

I landed gracefully in the infirmary. Heart wrenching sobs could be heard echoing throughout the room. Harry's small form lay thrashing on his cot; I rushed over and gently shook him.

"It's just a dream Mr. Potter. Wake up child."

Small hands latched on to the front of my robe. Unsure of what I should do, I hesitantly put my arms around him. I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Harry up on my lap. I was slightly surprised by how light he was.

"Wake up. No one is going to harm you."

Harry's sobs slowly abated leaving him with his face pressed against my chest.

-HP-

I slowly woke up and found myself cradled against someone's chest. As unaccustomed as I was to being held like this I didn't find it uncomfortable. The soft robes I had pressed my face into gave off a very comforting smell, a smell, I quickly realized, that was what one would smell when entering Professor Snape's office. I had never thought of it as comforting before. Of course usually when I entered his office it was for a detention of some sort. The smell of his office was the last thing on my mind at those times. A silky, baritone voice confirmed my suspicions.

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

I shook my head vehemently and clutched tighter to the black robes. I didn't want to relive the dreams that tormented me. Usually they just consisted of Uncle Vernon but not tonight. No, tonight they had featured Voldemort on the back of Uncle Vernon's head. The power of my touch did nothing to harm them as it had harmed Quirrell. I was left at the mercy of the two people who not only hated me most, but also wished to harm me. Again I was brought out of my thoughts by Professor Snape.

"I will not force you to talk about it, though it would help. For now I will just offer a potion. Would you like a dreamless sleep potion? You need to be rested for tomorrow."

I nodded. I didn't want to risk having the same dream again; in fact I didn't wish to dream at all. Professor Snape murmured a spell and a potion flew into his outstretched hand. He handed the vial to me. I stared at the purple liquid. A look of amusement flashed across his face in response to my low groan.

"I'm assuming this isn't going to taste like grape soda or something like that?"

Professor Snape chuckled," No, Mr. Potter, I'm afraid this particular potion does not come in a grape flavor."

I nodded and quickly downed the potion; better to get it over with. With that task done I crawled out of Professor Snape's lap, albeit reluctantly, and settled back under the covers.

"Goodnight Professor."

To my surprise Professor Snape hesitantly reached out and tousled my hair before standing to leave.

"Goodnight Harry.

* * *

Hopefully I will have more to post by the middle of the week. This was what I had written so far. I hope you enjoy it! Please review, I might be encouraged to write a bit faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... It belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I just like to put her characters in different situations.

Sorry this update took a while to get posted. I had a bit of trouble getting this one exactly the way I wanted it. I'm still not super pleased with it. I hope you guys enjoy! This one is short as well... The next one will be longer. Please forgive any grammatical errors.

* * *

-SS-

I stared at my hand. Had I, Severus Snape, dreaded Potions Master just ruffled Harry _Potter's_ hair? If this became common knowledge I would never live it down. Surprisingly that thought didn't bother me as much as it would have at the beginning of the school term. I entered my quarters and sank down onto my favorite chair. The worn leather embraced me like an old friend. It was in this chair that I had drank myself to oblivion after Lily's death and now, in this chair, I sat preparing myself to take her son on as my ward. James Potter was likely turning in his grave at this turn of events. I stared into the fire; the burning embers cast a dreary glow on my dark surroundings. I was no vampire, as was a common rumor in the gossip mill, but my quarters did reflect my status as dungeon bat. A sudden thought occurred; I would have to add a room to my quarters for when Harry stayed overnight. Spinners End would also have to have some renovations; it wasn't exactly child friendly after all. All of this would have to be dealt with later, however. I would be in no condition to sign papers in the morning if I got no sleep. My typical less than amiable mood would be even snarkier than usual. Despite my need for sleep more troubling thoughts plagued my mind. My decision, or rather Dumbledore's decision to place Harry under my guardianship could eventually jeopardize my role as spy for the light. Eventually, when the dark lord returned- not if for his return was inevitable it was only a matter of time- I would resume my spying role. If my death eater "friends" were to find out my true loyalties would be revealed. In order to keep this secret I would have to continue my horrible treatment of Harry in class. If I were to suddenly take a liking to anything Gryffindor or Harry Potter related the death eater spawn would be sending owls home quicker than you could say bezoar. The death eaters weren't my only problem. There would be protest from everyday witches and wizards. Who in their right mind would allow the Boy Who Live to stay with a death eater? I could agree with that. Dumbledore did seem to be losing it. I was definitely not the picture of an ideal guardian, the fact that I am an ex death eater excluded. I was snarky, short tempered, and preferred not to spend long times in the company of children, yet he seemed to think I would be perfect. I felt my head spinning as all my thought continued to rush into my head. There would be no sleep for me tonight without the aid of a potion.

"_Accio_ dreamless sleep potion."

A small bottle came whizzing through the air. I caught it in my hand. Grimacing, I quickly swallowed. Mr. Potter had every right to complain about the taste of potions. They were ghastly. Sighing I removed my outer robe and headed back to my bed.

*the next morning*

It seemed as if my alarm went off right as I went to bed but in reality it had been four hours. I went through my daily routine, which did include washing my hair although none of my students or fellow faculty would believe that. With my daily robes in place I walked into my small kitchen. As it was Saturday I chose to eat breakfast in my rooms rather than journey to the Great Hall. My morning coffee was much more enjoyable when my ears were not filled with the roaring of children's voices and my fellow faculty members gossip sessions. As I filled my cup for the third time my fireplace roared to life.

"Severus, my boy, may I step through?"

I groaned inwardly. Could a man not enjoy a quiet breakfast without an interruption from meddling Headmasters?

"As I'm sure I do not have much of a choice in the matter I suppose you may."

Albus disappeared only to reappear a second later. He took at a seat at my table, the damn twinkle in his eye very apparent.

"Today is the big day, Severus! Are you ready to take Harry Potter on as your ward?"

"Albus, it isn't a question of me being ready as you know. As I was coerced into this position I am not sure that I will ever be ready. I will endeavor, however, to make the most of it. Mr. Potter will have a suitable guardian. Since we are on the subject of my ward, I need to talk to you about adding an extra room to my quarters. Mr. Potter will need somewhere to sleep when he visits my rooms."

The twinkle in his eye deepened.

"The castle has already taken care of that, my boy."

"Excuse me?"

"If you were to go into your hallway at this very moment you will find a door directly opposite of yours. I believe through that door is a room suitable for an eleven, soon to be twelve year old."

I jumped up; or rather I calmly stood up and slowly headed towards the addition to my accommodations. Painted on the outside of the door, in Gryffindor red letters were the words Harry's Room. I opened the door to reveal a room painted in Gryffindor colors.

"Damn cat, I bet she had something to do with this," I growled under my breath.

In the corner sat a desk with a variety of parchment and quills. Above the desk was a charmed window that depicted the grounds of Hogwarts. Floor to ceiling bookshelves lined a wall already overflowing with books. The bed was an exact replica to the ones that were in the dorms.

"The house-elves did a good job didn't they?"

Albus had snuck up behind me.

"I'm sure with the help of Minerva and you as well."

Albus said nothing to confirm or deny this accusation.

"The Ministry Officials will be here at one o'clock with the papers. I shall expect Harry and you to be in my office at that precise time. I have told Harry you will come to the infirmary and walk him to my office. Do not lose track of time my boy."

"When have I ever been anything but punctual Albus?"

I walked him to the fireplace and sighed in relief once he disappeared through the flames. Deciding I needed a distraction until the signing of the papers I decided to do what I always did when I was faced with an upcoming change. I immersed myself in brewing. Poppy had mentioned a few different potions that she was running low on for the infirmary, probably due to Potter's misadventures. I quickly became engrossed in the familiarity of brewing. There was nothing more relaxing to me than the habitual steps that were second nature to me. Several hours of brewing later and I realized it was time to head to the infirmary. It was time to take Harry Potter on as my ward.

* * *

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... The characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling... I just like to put the characters into different situations...

Well, I haven't given up on the story... I just haven't had time to write. College started up and sadly between going to class and doing homework there isn't a whole lot of time to write. I'm hoping to get a little more time in the upcoming weeks so I can post more regularly. I have another one that I am working on that features a young Harry (8 years old) but I don't want to post that until I have more of this done. If I can't find time to update one story, two would probably not be a good idea at the moment, even though I do have the first few chapters of it ready.

Please forgive any grammatical errors.

* * *

-HP-

"Mr. Potter, you must stop fidgeting. I can assure Professor Snape will be here momentarily."

I nodded, acknowledging Madame Pomfrey's statement, although I could not help but continue to fidget with the edges of my best robes. I didn't doubt that the Headmaster had appointed Snape as my guardian, nor did I doubt that Snape was wary but willing to take me on as his ward, it was just hard to believe that I would no longer have to suffer the "care" of the Dursleys'. I smiled to myself remembering the night before when Professor Snape had comforted me- in his own way of course- after my dream. No one had done that for me before. Uncle Vernon had not liked it when I woke him from his sleep with a bad dream; that was a lesson I had learned at a very early age. Right on cue, as if my troubled thoughts had summoned him, Professor Snape appeared in the doorway of the infirmary. He walked with his usual sweeping steps, robe billowing out behind him, with his customary scowl on his face.

"Mr. Potter, come. We are expected in the Headmaster's office."

Not giving me time to answer, Professor Snape turned on his heel and headed back out of the infirmary. As always Professor Snape got right to the point, a fact that didn't fail to bring an amused smile to lips. I followed behind him, practically running to keep up with his long strides. Many students cowered in the shadows as we passed by them, a natural response when one was to pass Professor Snape in a corridor. The few students that didn't hide shot me curious glances; it wasn't every day that the Boy Who Lived was seen traipsing through the corridors with a former Death Eater. I even saw a few send me looks of sympathy, clearly thinking that I was being led to some unjust punishment. We reached a statue of a gargoyle. Professor Snape muttered something that sounded like some type of muggle candy and then stepped back. The statue moved, spiraling upward to reveal a staircase. We stepped onto the moving staircase and were swiftly brought up to Dumbledore's office. I didn't have much time to admire the splendor of his office before I was swept into a choking embrace, pressed up against the generous bosom of a woman who had, before my entrance, been standing by Dumbledore.

"Oh child, are you alright? You can be honest, dear. I will not allow them to force you into this, despite Albus insisting that this is what you truly want."

I stiffened and then struggled against her hold, not used to being hugged by a complete stranger, nor wishing to be.

"Release him at once, Madam Bones; clearly Mr. Potter is under distress being held in such a familiar manner by a complete stranger," Snape sneered.

I was immediately released, though a feminine hand on my shoulder prohibited me from returning to Professor Snape's side.

"Ma'am I'm not sure what you mean when you say they are forcing me into this. I agreed to it."

"Oh but child you have no idea what you are walking into. The Ministry will not allow any child, let alone _Harry Potter_, to be under the care of a former Death Eater."  
"Severus has proved multiple times that his true loyalties are to the light, Amelia. You will cease these ridiculous accusations so we can commence with the signing of the papers."

This led to more arguing between the three adults. The woman, Amelia Bones, thought I would be in danger under the care of Snape, while he and Dumbledore insisted I would be safe. The arguing continued for a long time, neither sides getting anywhere, before I decided to intervene. I removed the small hand from my shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Excuse me," I said to no avail, the adults continued to yell.

"EXCUSE ME," I yelled.

Immediately all eyes turned to me.

"Thank you, I have something I wish to say. I believe, Ma'am, that you think Professor Snape will harm me in some way. I tell you that is not true. Had you come to me a week ago and told me that, I might have readily agreed but not after what transpired yesterday. You see, my relatives are less than agreeable to live with. Ever since I can remember they have treated me like a freak," a tear slipped down my face as I admitted that," All year Professor Snape has treated me with disdain, but he did something yesterday that the Dursleys' have never done; he apologized. Not only that but he comforted me after a nightmare, he showed no judgment nor did he yell at me for interrupting his sleep. He merely allowed me to rest in his arms until I was no longer upset. I believe that he will treat me with care, even if he is strict. With all due respect, ma'am, if you do not allow me to go live with Professor Snape, I will run away from the Dursleys' and the wizarding world will never find me again. I will disappear."

I turned to Professor Snape.

"Sir, I will not lie and tell you that your treatment of me did not hurt, but I will say that I forgive you completely for it. I am willing to give you another chance. I truly wish to become your ward, even if it is only for the summer."

The room was silent; the atmosphere was one of shock.

"Now, can we continue with the signing of these papers, I would like to go see my friends and I can't until we are done with this?"

I found myself engulfed by two arms clothed in black. This embrace was not as unwelcome as the other. I leaned into the solid warmth that surrounded me, inhaling the comforting sent that floated off of Professor Snape. He pulled back slightly in order to look into my eyes.

"Thank you, child; thank you for giving me another chance."  
We stood like that for a few minutes until a throat being cleared caused us to pull apart.

"Well, now that we know how Harry feels shall we get these papers signed? I would hate to keep Harry from his friends," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Very well, I shall witness the signing of these papers, but I will come and check on Harry this summer Severus Snape. If his treatment is anything less than perfect he will immediately leave your care."

Madam Bones produced a document as well as a quill. The next twenty minutes were spent with Professor Snape and I signing here and initialing there. Finally we were done.

"Amelia you understand that we require your utmost discretion? These papers must be filed but no one can know about it except for the three of us and Harry."

The severe looking woman nodded.

"Yes, I will file them discretely but remember, I hold the authority to come and check on Harry and it is an authority I intend to use. Congratulations Professor Snape, you are now the guardian of one Harry James Potter."

With that statement she turned on her heel and threw some type of powder into the fireplace.

"Office of Amelia Bones, Ministry of Magic."

She stepped into the flames and disappeared.

"What…"

"She used the floo network Harry. I assume you do not know what that is based on your reaction," Dumbledore stated.

I nodded.

"It is one form of wizard travel. All it takes is floo powder and a fireplace that is connected to the floo system."

"And the fire…"  
"It does not cause the person harm; I can assure you of that."

I grinned; the wizarding world truly a, no pun intended, magical place.

"Mr. Potter, as you seem so anxious to join the pleasant company of your friends, I will permit you to leave under the condition that you will come to my office promptly at six o'clock tonight. If anyone asks you why, tell them you gained a detention. That is something that they will easily believe. If they ask for a reason just come up with some Gryffindor like thing that you might have done. It shouldn't be too hard for you, as you seem to always be going on some foolhardy adventure."

As Professor Snape turned to leave I put out a hand to stop him. I tugged on the sleeve of his robe until he turned around. When he faced me again, looking down at me curiously, I hugged him with a fierce grip. His comforting smell enveloped me and I knew that I had made the right decision in agreeing to stay with him, not that I really had much of a choice.

"Thank you, sir," I murmured into the front of his robes before pulling away.

I smiled happily as he gently, and a bit awkwardly, reached out and patted my shoulder.

"Oh and Professor, do call me Harry now; after all calling your ward Mr. Potter seems a bit silly."

Before he could answer I spun on my heel in a very Snape-like fashion and stalked out of Dumbledore's office. As agreed, Hermione and Ron met me in the common room. As I walked through the doorway, I was immediately met by loads of questions.

"Guys! Wait a second! One at a time, I can't understand you when you are talking to me at the same time."

Ron spoke before Hermione could, which clearly annoyed her if the look on her face was any indication.

"So mate, what are you going to get to call Professor Snape? Surely he won't make you call him Professor _all_ of the time."

Hermione rolled her eyes," Ronald, that is hardly the most important question to be asking right now. You should be a little more concerned with how Harry is feeling, he must be a bit overwhel-"

"Hermione! I'm right here."

"Well, how _are_ you feeling?"

"Bloody wonderful, if you must know. I don't have to go to the Dursleys' again! It is official, we just finished signing the papers. As for what I get to call Professor Snape, Ron, I forgot to ask. I'm sure he will go over it in my detention tonight."

"Bloody hell! You aren't his ward for an hour and he has already given you a detention? I suppose you will be getting detentions all the time now when you disobey. That doesn't seem very fair."

"Ron, clearly Harry doesn't really have a detention. He would be spouting off some nonsense about how unfair it is, when most of the time it really isn't. Professor Snape is probably using that as a cover to have Harry come and spend time with him, isn't that right Harry?"

As always, Hermione was right on target. I nodded my head.

"Yes, although I'm not really sure why he wants to see me unless it is to talk about this summer."

"Just remember Harry, if you ever need somewhere to go if you aren't happy there, you can always owl me. Mum and Dad would love to have you come and stay with us at the Burrow."

"Thanks Ron. I'll remember that."

Secretly, I couldn't imagine wanting to go anywhere else. Despite some of my remaining fears, I was beginning to hope that living with Professor Snape would be as awesome as I had always imagined living with a caring family might be.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... The characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling... I just like to put the characters into different situations...

Here is the next chapter. Please forgive any grammatical errors.

* * *

-HP-

Not wanting to be late to my first official meeting with my new guardian I left the tower at five thirty, hoping to make the long trek to Professor Snape's office in a timely manner. I was extremely grateful that I had left early because as I passed the entrance to the Great Hall I was stopped by Neville.

"Harry, aren't you coming to dinner?"

"No, I have detention with Snape."

The look on Neville's face could only be describes as pure sympathy.

"Oy, I'm sorry. How did you manage that?"

I suppressed a grin," I don't really remember. The git probably gave it to me for being a Gryffindor. Maybe he just needs someone to clean all his cauldrons and he figured I was the best candidate. Either way it is bloody unfair."

Neville nodded," See ya in the Tower."

"If I return," was my menacing remark before I continued on my way.

I heard Neville gulp, probably thinking of the doom that awaited me. The journey down to the dungeons was uneventful apart from a few random Slytherins laughing at the "wee little Gryffindor" who had detention. I had to fight a smile from forming; if only they knew this "little Gryffindor" was now the ward of their snarky Head of House. It would send them into a state of shock. I reached Snape's office with exactly five minutes to spare.

"Enter," was the answer to my knock.

I stepped in, shut the door, and stood before his desk.

"Evenin' Professor."

"Yes, sit Mr. Potter. Allow me to finish grading this- though I hesitate to call it- essay."

I sat in one of the comfortable leather chairs that were across from his desk and watched him grade. It was an amusing sight to behold. He wielded the quill like a sword; each cutting comment brought the student closer to their end. With his final comment the death blow was given in crimson ink. The corner of his mouth twitched every time, I assume, he wrote a particularly cutting remark. As much as he complained about our "abysmal essays", he sure did seem to have quite a bit of fun cutting the student down with his cruel remarks. With the final essay graded he turned his attention to me.

"Have you eaten anything?"

I was taken aback. That was the last thing I had expected him to say. I hadn't really thought about dinner, I assumed I would eat upon returning to the dorm; probably some candy I had left in my stash. Or the roll I had saved from dinner the previous night; I still hadn't grown accustomed to eating every day. Despite being fed regularly at Hogwarts, I still retained the habit of stashing food, just in case.

"Well, I didn't want to be late, and I wasn't really-"

"Mr. Potter, a simple yes or no will do."

"No, sir."

"Very well, we shall dine together."

He stood and turned to the portrait in the corner of his office between two shelves laden with books and various potion ingredients. He mumbled a word and the portrait swung open.

"Come, we will dine in my quarters. There is hardly enough room here."

He led me into his living room. The furniture, not surprisingly, was black leather. The walls were lined much like his office, with bookshelves full to the brim with books of various colors and sizes.

"Blimey, Hermione would kill to see this!"

Snape snorted but said nothing. He hung his robe on a hook by the door. Underneath he wore all black.

"The kitchen is through here."

I looked up surprised.

"Am I to fix dinner then, sir?"

"Are you being an idiot on purpose? Of course not! I'll be fixing dinner."

"Why not have the house elves bring something?"

"Because when I can get away with it I prefer to fix things myself. The more important question is why did you think I would make you, a child, fix our repast?"

I felt the blood rush to my face. That was something I really did not wish to talk about. I attempted to change the subject.

"What are we having?"

"That is something I will answer after. You. Answer. Me."

"Ihadtocookformyrelatives."

"Say it again with proper enunciation, I do not understand mumbling."

"I had to cook for my relatives, sir."

"When did that start?"

"I'm not sure…"

The look on my Professor's face was one I had seen they many times he had been furious in class.

"Heed my words harry. You. Will. Not. Be forced into a form of servitude as my ward."

"No chores?"

"You will keep your room tidy but I will not expect you to clean the whole house with a toothbrush."

"We won't be staying at Hogwarts?"

"I don't stay at Hogwarts year round. Of course I have a house, a house we will be visiting this weekend so we can prepare your room."

I couldn't contain my happiness any longer. Without truly thinking about it I threw my arms around the stoic professor.

"Thank you so, SO much! This is going to be brilliant!"

His hands awkwardly patted my shoulders before setting me back from him.

"Yes, well, you are a child Mr. Potter, you do deserve certain things. Now, what would you like to eat?"

"I'm not very picky sir."

He rolled his eyes," Humor me."

"Fine; what about a grilled cheese?"

"Yes, that is fine. While I'm fixing dinner why don't you go see your room."

I looked up in surprise and confusion.

'I thought you said we were fixing it this weekend?"

"That is your room at my, or rather our, house. Don't be daft, of course you have a room here as well. These are my quarters after all. Of course you would have a room here as well. Now, if you go down the hall the second door on the right is your room. The door has your name painted on it, so it is easy enough to find. Do. Not. Enter. The room across from it. That is my room and I can assure you if you go in there without my permission the consequences will be dire."

I nodded, barely registering the last part of his speech. All that occupied my thoughts was the fact I had my own room. Not only that, but I would have two. I walked down the hall almost in a trance. I reached the door and sure enough my name was on it in bright red lettering. The sound I made was not a girly squeal, no it was a very manly sound of happiness. The room was brilliant. The bookshelves were already overflowing with books, and the desk was fully equipped with quills and parchment. The room was done in red and the floor was covered in a plus, gold carpet. I grinned, there was no way Snape, head Slytherin, had agreed to the coloring in this room. I threw myself on my, _MY_ bed, kicked my shoes off, and lay staring at the ceiling. I had never been happier.

-SS-

I rolled my eyes when I heard the boy emit a girlish squeal. Inwardly I knew that at his age had the same thing happened to me I would have done the exact same thing. I set about making dinner the muggle way. Cooking was something I enjoyed. It was much like brewing a potion. When I had the opportunity I cooked for myself rather than calling a house elf. Knowing the grilled cheese would need something to go along with it I opened a can of tomato soup and poured it into a pot to warm. As the soup was heating, and once the sandwiches were done, I set the table that set in the corner of my kitchen. With that done, and our food dished up, I went to fetch Harry. I found him sprawled on his bed, asleep.

"Mr. Potter! I leave you to your own devices for not even half an hour and you decide to nap? Get up child! Dinner is ready."

The brat had the audacity to curl up into a tighter ball and mumble," Don't wanna. Just five more minutes 'fessor."

I stalked over to the bed and stared down at the sleeping form, trying to figure out the best way to wake him. A devious plan entered my mind.

"_Rictumsempra_!"

The tickling charm woke him up immediately. He laughed, gasping for breath as I mercilessly continued my charm.

"Please, stop. Tickles… so much… can't breathe… getting up… I'll… up… swear!"

I released the charm and tried to fight a smile.

"That's what you get for refusing to wake up. Now, you can wash up in the bathroom. It is the door to the left of your room. Once you are done meet me at the table.

Five minutes later I was joined by a barely awake, but smiling, boy. I motioned for him to sit. We ate in relative silence, or rather I was unable to get a word in as he blathered on about whatever came into his mind.

"Do not talk and chew at the same time, Mr. Potter, it is most unbecoming."

"Sorry, sir. But don't you think you could call me Harry? That is what everyone calls me and you _are_ my guardian now so it only makes sense that you call me that too. Also, thank you for my room! It is brilliant. Do you think my room at your house, or rather our house- isn't that awesome?- could be different colors? I like Gryffindor colors but a person can have too much red and gold. Is it big or small? Can Ron and Hermione visit? Are you-"

"Harry! Stop this incessant rambling this instant! I cannot answer you when you continue asking so many questions at once. Ask them one at a time, child."

"Well, question once is answered."

I rolled my eyes.

"I believe you inquired as to the size of my house. It is a humble dwelling, a bit rundown, but it is a home. Your room can be decorated however you like. It is your room after all. I completely agree with you; Gryffindor colors are not very appealing."

"Will Ron and Hermione be able to visit?"

Merlin help me. My home was to be invaded by Gryffindors.

"I suppose that would be possible," I choked out.

"Brilliant!"

"Yes, however, it will be a privilege earned through good behavior."

Many questions followed, most pertaining to what was to be his new home. By the end of the evening I had answered, what I hoped, were most, if not all, of his questions. I was heaving a sigh of relief when he made to leave when the air was knocked out of me by two scrawny, but surprisingly strong, arms. I patted his shoulder. We stood in an embrace for a few seconds before he pulled back suddenly and looked up at me, a twinkle in his green eyes.

"What do I get to call you now? I mean, will I have to call you Professor Snape when we are at home?"

I stiffened. That thought had never once occurred to me. I supposed he was right though. Calling me Professor in such an informal setting would be ridiculous.

"Very well, I suppose you may call me by my given name. Only when we are at home, mind. In the classroom you will still refer to me as Professor Snape."

"So Severus?"

"Yes, that _is_ my name. Is there a problem?"

"Nope! I was just testing it out. Severus, Sev-er-us, Sev, Sevy, Sever-"

I interrupted him," There is no need to sound it out so many times! It isn't difficult. Now off to the tower with you. You wouldn't want to get detention for being out past curfew. I can assure you I will not write you a pass if you are late."

Harry nodded cheerily," Yes, well goodnight Severus!"

"Goodnight, Harry."

He beamed and left. I sank into my chair. What in Merlin's name had I not so willingly gotten myself into?

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please Review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters... I just like to write fictional situations that deviate from the original plot.

Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please forgive any grammatical errors.

* * *

-SS-

I looked up at the clock on the wall of my living room, ascertaining how late my ward was. To my dissatisfaction he still had ten minutes. As I began to ruminate on what punishment he would receive if he was late, the door to my quarters was swung open. In came a sweaty, but grinning boy.

"Sorry Severus, Ron begged me to play chess and I was sure he would beat me faster. Apparently I've gotten good because he was having a bloody awful time trying to win. He's insisted I learn after that life size chess game. Anyways, I wanted to be early- you know, keep you on your toes- so I ran all the way here."

"You're very lucky to have gotten here early. I don't approve of tardiness."

To my shock Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I would have been in big trouble. You can tell me all about it _after_ we get to our house."

The way he said "our house" with such pride made me smile, on the inside of course. The fact that he was so excited about seeing my home, that he was so excited about living with me in that home, made me feel an abnormal feeling. I suppose it was the oh so human emotion of pride and happiness.

"Very well, we will be going to Spinner's End first. The purpose of this will be to examine your room. We will then apparate to Diagon Alley where we will get things for your room along with new clothes," I had learned of the less than pleasing state of his clothing thanks to his relative's idea of proper clothing," After we are done with that we will go back to Spinner's End to put up all of our purchases."

"That sounds brilliant! We should go."

He reached over and latched onto my hand, dragging me towards the fireplace. I had told him the previous day we would be traveling to my, or rather our home by floo.

"Would you like to go through by yourself or with me?"

I couldn't believe I had offered that, but Albus would kill me if Harry went missing because he had gone to the wrong place.

"Nah, I think I can do it myself."

I nodded and handed him the floo powder. I had explained the process the night before.

"Remember; do not revert to your usual habit of mumbling. State 'Spinner's End' clearly. When you get there move from the fireplace. I will be right behind you."

Harry nodded and threw the powder down.

"Spinner's End!"

And he was gone. I gave him a few seconds to right himself, Merlin knows he had fallen upon arrival. One's first floo travel experience never ended with grace and poise. Slight color was brought to my pale face as I recalled my first experience; I had face planted in front of Lucius, who had proceeded to tease me mercilessly. I threw the powder into the fireplace, said my destination, and within seconds found myself standing next to a shocked child. Harry looked around my study in awe. I, too, looked but saw nothing to inspire such wonder. It was rather worn down; I only kept it up enough to be considered livable. I much preferred my quarters at Hogwarts. This house held too many bad memories; hopefully memories that would be erased with happy ones. I held back a gag as this thought crossed my mind. When had I become so sentimental? The study itself wasn't very impressive. It was dark and slightly dusty, as I hadn't set foot in it since the previous summer. I waved my wand and the dust disappeared. It looked similar to my office at Hogwarts, apart from the fact that I had more books here. A small bookcase sat at the end of my desk, which was littered with parchment that held my notes. The bookcase held all of my potion journals, starting from back when I was in first year. Even then my love had potions had developed into a fascination. The bookcase was small, it only had three shelves, but all of them were full. Every wall was also covered in bookshelves that all held a massive amount of books. In the corner sat a black, leather chair. I made a silent decision to add another, smaller, desk to the room. Harry could do his homework in here. Just looking at the room, unless you read what the books contained or looked closely at their titles, it looked like a normal study. There were no random vials of potions or jars of ingredients like the ones that littered my office at Hogwarts. Those were located in a potions lab that resided in my basement. Again, I made a mental note to add a table to the lab; Harry would practice brewing this summer.

"This is the study. You'll have a desk here as well so you can work on your schoolwork."

Harry nodded slightly, still taking in his surroundings.

"Would you like to see everything else or do you wish to read one of my countless books?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, I hate to do it, but we can delay our trip so you can read. Apparently Miss Granger does have a good influence on you."

"SSeeevvverus," Harry whined my name," you know what I mean. I want to see the rest of the house."

I acted surprised.

"You mean you don't want to read my books? Even the ones I have on quidditch?"

"You have books on quidditch," Harry practically shouted.

"No, I'm afraid these books are about everything but quidditch."

"Haha, you are such a comedian. Why you went into potions I'll never know."

"Oh, didn't you know, I make most of my money on the side doing stand up."

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Can I see the house now?"

I nodded and motioned for him to follow me into the dark hallway. I led him into the kitchen. This was the one room in the house that I had updated. I had put modern appliances in so I could cook. A tiny dining room was separate from the kitchen by a long counter. After showing him around the kitchen I led him back down the hallway and up to a bookshelf located at the end.

"All you must do to reach the staircase is tap your wand against the shelf twice."

Harry nodded as I demonstrated how and then led him up the old, rickety stairs. I pointed to a door.

"This is my room. Do not enter without knocking; I will not appreciate you barging in unannounced."

I had scars I wished to hide. If he barged in while I was dressing, I would have to explain, and explaining that was something I did not like to do. I moved across to the door directly opposite of my room, the door that held the room that I had grown up in. I had moved everything out of it so it was completely bare, except for a bed that I had purchased for him, my old desk, and an old dresser. The room was ready for him to decorate however he pleased. I opened the door and led him in.

"And this, Harry, is your room."

I watched as Harry looked around, taking in his new room.

"It isn't much, but it is all yours."

I grunted as he collided with my chest.

"It is perfect, Severus! I can't wait to live here."

Ignoring his blatant show of sentiment, I spoke," It appears all we need to purchase is bedding, curtains, and a desk for the study. Perhaps a bookshelf as well so you can put your books on it."

Harry nodded into my chest. After permitting him the embrace for a few moments longer, I pulled back. I was not looking forward to the shopping trip, the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley never failed to annoy me, therefore I was in full mission mode.

"Now, before we leave, is there anything else you might like for your room?"

Though he hesitated, Harry shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, it's just… I thought maybe…," he trailed off.

"What? You must ask me, child. I'm not a mind reader."

So that statement wasn't completely accurate, but I wasn't going to use legilimency just to find out what he wanted.

"Well, I had money left from the beginning of the year, and I thought we might be able to stop at the quidditch store so I could get a poster of the Chudley Cannons. You know, to hang up on the wall."

"I suppose, _if_ you behave yourself."

Harry whined," Severus, you make it sound like I'm little."

I ignored this and sent him a glare.

"You will do well not to get into any of your foolhardy, dunderheaded adventures while we are out. Now, shall we apparate."

Harry nodded.

"Very well, hold onto my hand and Do. Not. Let. Go. You are going to feel an odd sensation and then we will be in Diagon Alley."

I found myself gripping his hand as tightly as he was gripping mine. Ready to go, I apparated us to Diagon Alley.

-SS-

The furniture was easy enough to buy, I simply bought a replica of my desk for the study and a small bookshelf for his room. They were shrunk down to fit in my robes until we returned home. The bedding was an entirely different matter. I fleetingly contemplated pulling my hair out but in the end it would do no good. The child couldn't, or rather wouldn't make a decision. When he contemplated a particular piece of bedding he would look to me for approval. I had told him multiple times that as it was his room it was his decision yet he wanted my approval. I understood this, or at least I tried to, but when he wanted my opinion on a mere pillowcase I couldn't help but feel slight irritation. I was drawn out of my thoughts to the present by a crow of satisfaction.

"Severus, I think I've decided. I like this comforter with these sheets. They'll be perfect."

Harry looked up at me from under a fringe of hair, clearly waiting to see my reaction. Holding back the temptation to tell him _again_ that it was his bloody room and he could decorate it in pink for all I cared, I turned my attention to his choices. If I was completely honest with myself, I would admit that his color choice was surprising. The sheets were a light, almost sky blue, whereas the comforter was a dark blue. The lack of red surprised me, an opinion which I voiced. Harry's answer to my statement of "Who's a loyal Gryffindor now" was one that immediately made me regret my snarky comment.

"I like blue; blue is very calming and happy."

I nodded, not able to think of a good rejoinder, and went to purchase the bedding. With the items purchased and shrunk to fit into my pocket I escorted Harry to our next stop, Twilfitt and Tatting's. While I didn't particularly enjoy this shop, it was the only place to buy clothing besides robes in Diagon Alley and as I didn't want to visit muggle London that day, it would have to do. I could only hope that Narcissa hadn't chosen today to go on a shopping excursion.

"Harry, you have two choices, a choice I am giving you because I do not wish to bore you. You can stay here and choose clothes while I make a quick run to the Apothecary for a few ingredients, or you can come with me to the Apothecary after you get your clothes."

"I think I would like to join you at the Apothecary."

"Really?"

I was slightly surprised as he had shown no inclinations of liking potions before. Granted, my behavior towards him did nothing to foster any interest in the art of brewing, but part of my severity in class, aside from my dislike of his father, was due to a need to keep order. Brewing was a very serious and dangerous business, something that required total control and order.

"Yeah, I mean you like it and I kinda want to be able to understand why you do. I figured if I came with you I can watch you in action."

I couldn't hold back a roll of my eyes.

"Picking up some random ingredients won't really allow you to see me 'in action', as you say, however you may come along. You'll have to watch me brew to truly see me in my element."

"Oh I plan to. Now that your _my_ guardian," the pride could be heard in his voice as he said 'my'," I'm gonna have to do better in potions. I have like my own private tutor. I can't let the Slytherins outdo me! You're mine! I gotta make you proud."

I pulled him into an alcove close to the door of the clothing store. As much as I recoiled from the blatant sentimentality I was about to show, I knew it was completely necessary.

"Harry, no matter how you perform in your classes, specifically mine, you will make me proud. You are a very intelligent boy."

I almost choked on my words. The sentimentality was killing me. I had to do something to bring back some of my evil exterior. The next thing I knew, I would be dressing in bright colors.

"Granted, you will be expected to have good marks. You are my ward after all, and an honorary Slytherin. You will not be a slacker."

There, that was better. I awkwardly patted his shoulder and then pulled him into the clothes store. One hour later a very happy boy and myself walked out of the store with a new wardrobe to replace his atrocious one that was made up of hand me downs that were way too big.

"Before we go inside of the Apothecary I feel I need to tell you to not touch anything. This is very important."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not five Sev, I know not to touch things because they are shiny. Aunt Petunia taught me that early, mainly because when I was three Dudley's toys looked cool."

I wasn't sure what to react to. The fact he had called me Sev, or what he had said about Petunia. After a moments hesitation I decided both could be addressed at a later time, in an appropriate setting. For now I would let it drop.

* * *

I know this one ends kind of abruptly but I really wanted to end it here and get back to Harry.

Please, please review! The more reviews I get the more encouraged I feel. I've decided to offer a reward to the first reviewer. :) Here it is. The first review that appears for Chapter 6 will be rewarded with the first 500 words of the next chapter. (I might add that this chapter is in progress, so you will receive the first 500 words at least a few days before the actual chapter is posted...)


End file.
